Pregnancy Project
by Gothic with a side of Mystery
Summary: the gang has been selected to be in a documentary... about teen pregnancy. How will they survive? Can the gang handle it? *I don't own victorious. All rights to their owners but I do own the character of Nancy Du Pin though*
1. Documentary

"Welcome group of very talented main people kids who go to Hollywood Arts," Sikowitz announces as Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat, Jade, and Robbie walk into his classroom.

"Um, hello Sikowitz," They all answer their completely insane teacher.

He motions for them to take a seat. Slowly, all of them sit down somewhere in the classroom. Then Sikowitz smiles at them and the gang doesn't know if they should be happy or scared. With Sikowitz, they never ever truly know.

"I've called you all here for a very special reason," Sikowitz says in his announcer voice as he leans forwards.

"God, we know," Jade interrupts, rolling her eyes as she continues to eye her brand new pair of scissors in her hands.

"Wait, how do you know?"

"You said so in your message," Robbie answers.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did, Sikowitz. In fact your exact words were… Hello kids, this is your teacher, Sikowitz calling. Now I have called you for a very special reason. This reason is so special indeed that I can't tell you it in a reason. So to find out this very special reason, please meet me in my classroom at lunch tomorrow," Robbie imitates Sikowitz.

Sikowitz scratches his chin and nods before saying, "I guess I did. Anyway onto the special reason."

"Is it lobster? We're all getting lobster, right?" Cat exclaims happily. Her eyes fill with joy as she looks up at her teacher. The rest of the gang kind of just glanced at her and than at each other.

"Lobster, Cat?" Tori asks her redheaded friend.

"Yeah. I heard the teachers were going to hand out lobsters for pets to their favorite students. Or was it their special students?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"My brother. He knows a lot. Maybe he's one of those psychic people. "

"Okay, you were saying Sikowitz?"

"Ah, right. My special reason," Sikowitz continues once Tori and Cat have finished their conversation.

Sikowitz then jumps of the stage and runs to the nearby door. With a big flourish, Sikowitz quickly opens the door and in walks a short blond haired blue eyed lady. She smiling friendly at the kids and gives them a small wave.

"I'd like you all to meet my friend, Nancy," Sikowitz introduces the lady.

"Hi guys," Nancy greets the kids.

"Hi," They all answer back.

"Nancy is a director," Sikowitz tells the kids as he rubs his hands together.

"Wait, like Nancy Du Pin? The famous director Nancy Du Pin?" Beck speaks up.

"The one and only," Nancy answers with a giant smile.

"No way," the students start to uproar and jump out of their seats. All at once, they hurried to crowd Nancy and ask her a million questions.

"Children, children please. Let me and Nancy speak so that way I may tell you my very special reason," Sikowitz ushers everybody back to their seats.

All six kids were now filled with energy and excitement. If Sikowitz is bringing in one of his many famous friends, something big is going to happen. Plus its Nancy Du Pin, a famous director. How could they not be full of excitement now?

"I and some scientists have been doing some research. Now we wish to make a documentary about said research. Only we really want it to be real, so we want to use average teenagers," Nancy says, as she walks to stand next to Sikowitz on the stage.

"What kind of research?" Tori asks, leaning in curiously. It was obvious that every teenager in that room was hooked on Nancy every last word.

"Good question, Tori. Nancy, what is it that you have been researching?" Sikowitz says, moving and taking a seat with his students. Nancy smiled at Sikowitz's behavior and went on with her little speech.

"Yes, that is a good question. We have been researching teen pregnancy and how hard it is to be a pregnant teen," Nancy answers Tori's question. Robbie raises his hand. "Um yes, kid with glasses? Sorry I don't know your names yet," Nancy takes Robbie's question.

"Its Robbie. Robbie Shapiro. Anyway my question is why are boys here? I mean to be pregnant you have to be girls and well I'm a boy so yeah," Robbie tells Nancy.

"That and none of us are pregnant," Jade speaks up as well.

"I know that and I get that. They're all very good points. Okay, so Robbie, boys are here because not only do we want to document a pregnant teenage mom, we want to document a teenage dad as well. And none of your girls are pregnant, correct? We want you girls to act like your pregnant, not actually be pregnant," Nancy answers the questions and addresses their points.

"Hold up, you want us to act like teenage parents? Why us?" Andre questions.

"I can answer that," Sikowitz jumps up and walks onto stage. "You see I was eating my usual spaghetti-o dinner when Nancy, here, called me up. She told me of her little project and I thought it was brilliant. She asked if I knew any students who would be good to participate and well you all are great actors and some of my best students. So I said yes and suggested you."

"You see, you won't be pregnant or soon-to-be dads for real. Its all fake. Only I, Sikowitz, your parents, and you will know. Everyone else will be oblivious. And your parents will only know after you tell them you're pregnant because we need real reactions. Not fake pretend ones like parents tend to give when you ask them to participate in something," Nancy adds on.

"But we'll be made fun of and bullied," Jade says as she crosses her arms over he chest.

"Yes, I know that. That's why this is optional. You don't have to do it but if you do, Sikowitz is going to make it worth a grade. He's going to make it into an acting exercise for all of you," Nancy responds.

"Its completely our choice?" Tori asks.

"Yes, definitely. All your choice. No one will force you to do this but if you say yes, there's no backing out," Nancy answers.

"I like babies," Cat says. Nancy nods and stares weirdly at Cat for a second.

"Don't worry. She's fine, this is just normal for her," Robbie defends cat. Nancy looks like she understands and nods again.

"So kids, will you do it?" Sikowitz asks.

"I don't know. This is a very big and important and life changing thing you're asking us to do," Tori answers.

"Beck and I just broke up a couple weeks ago. So I don't know if I want anything else big to happen to me," Jade responds.

"Man, I just don't know," Andre says.

"I know this would be great to practice my acting but this is huge," Beck replies.

"I'm not sure I can actually do it," Robbie speaks up.

"I still like babies," Cat says again.

"I know, I know. I wasn't expecting you all to jump up and say yes right away. You're all right. It's a big, life changing, kind of thing I'm asking you to do. But please do it. No one wants to make a documentary like this where we show what the kids go through and how they act while becoming parents. All the other documentaries are all scientific and why you shouldn't and all that. I need to find my actors soon or this project will be terminated and never made. So please consider it," Nancy begs the kids.

All the kids sigh and look around at each other. It was something big and difficult to do but it would be a great acting exercise. Was that reason enough to do it? It wouldn't be all the producers or Nancy's life changing, it would be theirs.

"I'm not sure this is the right choice but I'll do it," Tori speaks up. Nancy's eyes light up as she gets happier.

"I want to be a serious actor and I guess this could be a start. So I'll do it too," Beck tells Nancy. Nancy's smiles a bit more. Jade looks at the class. Tori and Beck were going to do it, so why not? She could handle this and maybe it would show her dad a job in showbiz can happen.

"Me too. I'll do it," Jade answers.

"I'm more of a musical kind of guy and this is probably something huge but I will do it as well," Andre replies.

"Thank you guys. I just need one more couple to document and then this project is a go. Thank you so much," Nancy states, happily.

"Me. I want to do it. I already said I like babies. They're so small and cute and innocent," Cat rambles on a bit.

Nancy smiles with a slight laugh and nods.

"Well if everybody else can do it, I can too. So I'll be in your documentary," Robbie finally answers.

"Thank you guys so much. I promise this will be worth it in the end. You guys truly are amazing. I can see why Sikowitz recommended you. Sikowitz will help you out with the rest for now because I have a huge meeting to get to but thank you again and I'll see you all soon," Nancy exclaims happily. She gives each of a kids a hug before she walks out of the classroom.

The kids remain seated and look around uneasily at each other. Have they made the right choice? Was it really going to be worth it? Well, they were sure going to find out now that they have agreed and there was no going back.


	2. Baby Daddies

"Alright, so you've all decided to help Nancy. How wonderful," Sikowitz says with a smile and claps his hands together. The gang just gives a small smile and nods.

"So, how does all work now?" Robbie asks.

"Great question. I'm glad you asked," Sikowitz says. "Now, Nancy need three couples and there are six of you. So you'll be paired off into couples or pairs or partners. However you wish to call it," Sikowitz starts to explain.

"Do we get to choose our partners?" Tori asks.

"I have a better idea. Boys take out a piece of paper and write your name on it. I will then take those pieces of paper, mix them up, and put them inside a hat. Each of the girls will then come forward, one at a time and draw a name. That their will be the mother of child. So Cat will draw first, then Jade, and finally Tori," Sikowitz states his idea happily.

The boys nod and each of them take out a piece of paper from their backpacks. Each boy writes his name onto the paper and hands the paper to Sikowitz who is still smiling like a small child. Pulling a hat out of nowhere, Sikowitz dumps the names into the hat. He then shakes the hat and mixes all the three names.

"Alright, Cat. Choose your baby daddy," Sikowitz says, placing the hat in front of cat.

"You said baby daddy," Cat giggles as she draws a name. Everyone's eyes are glued to Cat as she takes the paper.

"Don't read it yet. We'll read them down in a line," Sikowitz tells Cat and then moves to Jade. Cat instantly drops the paper because she was going to read it. She quickly picks it back up and places it under her leg so she can't read it will Tori and Jade pick their names out of the hat.

Jade sighs as she reaches her hand into the hat. Taking hold of a piece of paper, she pulls it out. The she places the paper face down on her lap as Sikowitz walks away to Tori. Everyone watched Jade's movement as she took a name as well, only Cat didn't understand why they were staring at Jade while she chose a name.

Tori bit her lip and slowly reached into the hat. There was only one name left, only one piece of paper and she had to take it. Only she wished she knew whose name was on the paper. Tori moved even more nervously as she felt everyone's eyes glued on her every single movement. Drawing the name, Tori smiled shyly to Sikowitz.

"Well done class. Now we'll have each girl read off the name that they have selected in the same order that they chose the names. So Cat, then Jade, and then Tori," Sikowitz says.

"We know," Jade says a little rudely. She just rolls her eyes as everyone stares at her for a second before turning to Cat. Cat smiled at all her friends as she took the paper out from under her leg. Then they waited for Cat to read off the name. Silence filled the room as they sat their and waited. The gang stared at Cat and Cat stared at the gang.

"Well?" Robbie asks.

"Well, what?" Cat asks back.

"Are you going to read the paper?" Jade asks, slowly pronouncing each word.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Cat giggles. Her careful hand then flip the paper over in front of her face. Then her brown eyes quickly scan the name as she reads it. "Robbie," She says aloud after reading it.

Robbie's eyes widen as Cat reads his name out loud. He and Cat are partners on this crazy pregnancy project documentary.

"Congratulations to Cat and Robbie, now Jade," Sikowitz says, bringing everyone's attention to Jade.

Jade picks up the piece of paper and reads it a few times. The she turns to face her gang of friends and crazy teacher whose attention was all on her.

"Andre," Jade announces.

This time it was Andre's turn to feel a little panicked on the inside. Jade still scared him even though he still has a little crush on her. She was beautiful and terrifying all at the same time and honestly it scared Andre. Now he was tied to her for nine months, acting like they were going to have a child together.

"Congratulations Andre and Jade. Now Tori, you may read your paper out loud," Sikowitz says, looking at Tori.

"But isn't it obvious what's already written on my paper?" Tori asks, already have realized it was Beck as the only one left.

"Yes but everyone else had to read theirs aloud so to be fair even though we all know who it is anyway, you still have to read it," Sikowitz answers.

"Beck," Tori tries to say evenly but falters a little at the end.

Beck knew Tori had his name the instant Jade said Andre but hearing her say it out loud really made him realize that they were going to be partners. They were going to pretend to be having a kid. Him and Tori, not him and Jade. Everyone always assumed that he and Jade were going to get back together. Beck realized that he didn't want to get back together with Jade when he tried to kiss Tori.

Ever since then he has had feeling like a crush for Tori. Now they were going to have to pretend all this. It was a lot or his brain to process right away. It was taking him awhile to be able to understand it all. Eventually though his mind caught up with the rest of him and he thought maybe this would be worth it after all.

"Okay, assuming Nancy started working as quickly as she always does. You will have cameras following you around for the rest of these nine months but you'll never know it. They will probably and most likely began to film you once you leave this room," Sikowitz informs the kids.

"No more free moments?" Tori asks.

"Nope doesn't seem like it. Now you're all officially pregnant for this documentary's purpose," Sikowitz answers. "According to Nancy's chart and notes. You all should be a 1-2 weeks along now. Probably just missed you period and that's how you found out," Sikowitz informs them. Everyone nods.

"Wait, only the girls would have found out that way. When should we pretend to find out?" Robbie asks their teacher.

"When you leave this room, pretend the girls have just told you. Everyone act like you are really in that situation. Finally just telling him you're pregnant and he's the father or finding out that she's pregnant with your child. Act like you would as if that truly did just happen," Sikowitz coaches the gang. The gang all nod and stand up to leave.

Cat runs up and hugs Robbie who happily hugs her back. They break apart but Robbie keeps an arm wrapped around her waist as they walk out of the room. Andre and Jade look towards Tori and Beck. All of them share a look, as if asking who's going to walk out next. Tori nods to Beck, smiling shyly before walking away. Beck keeps his pace even with hers. He walks close enough to her that their arms or their legs brush past each other occasionally. Each of them glanced at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Andre looks to Jade who looks to the door. He intertwines his fingers with her and their hands seem to fit perfectly and awkwardly at the same time. They walk away together with small smiles, a glance once in awhile, and looking at everything else possible first.

It was time for the show to start.


	3. It's Time

Once the day was, everyone in the gang was glad to be going home. Today was the most awkward day of their lives. Beck was the caring gentleman, constantly checking in on Tori and fetching her things that she needed. He insisted on walking her to every class and driving her home. Tori felt like everybody was staring at her and made her a little paranoid. She'd always glance around the room repeatedly to make sure no one was looking. Then, her mind would wander off and she couldn't focus on school.

Andre let Jade have her freedom. He was always there just in case she needed him but he wasn't hovering her. Andre figured a pregnant Jade, even just pretend, would be a moody Jade. The best plan of action was to let her run the show her way and just agree with her. Jade appreciated that Andre gave her space. It gave her time to breathe and he was right, a pregnant Jade is a moody Jade. She'd be angry or cranky for no reason during random times of the day and just for the fun of it. Mood swings were probably going to be her favorite part of all of this.

Robbie practically smothered Cat. He was always by her and always touching her in some way. Whether it was they were holding hands or he had an arm around her. Robbie would try and make everything absolutely perfect and still seem very awkward. Cat found it cute and let Robbie try. It was fun to watch him run around like a chicken with his head cut off. Cat was just daydreaming about a mother. She always did love kids, and even though this was just pretend, Cat did have to admit she was a little excited.

"So, everybody ready to go home?" Tori asks her friends as they made their way to the parking lot. Everyone just kind of nodded, still in a daze from all what had happened that very day. "Okay, then I'll meet you at your car in a minute, Beck. I just have to let Trina know that she doesn't have to drive me home today."

"Cool, I'll just wait for you, I guess," Beck answers, leaning against the hood of his car. Tori nods and then runs off to find her crazy older sister.

"You're driving her home?" Jade asks, staring at Beck.

"Well, she is pregnant and I'd like to know that she and our child gets home safely. For some reason, I don't trust Trina to be able to do that," Beck answers, looking Jade straight in the eyes.

Jade just scoffs and rolls her eyes. A part of her was jealous of Tori. It was the part that still clung to her and Beck's relationship. They were always together and she came to depend on that. Not being with Beck was honestly scary to Jade and she just wanted to crawl back to him. Her pride wouldn't let her though and now this pregnancy project won't either. In the back of her mind though, Jade was secretly excited to be doing this project with Andre. He was hot in his own way and they always had fun when they hung out. In fact, Jade thought that out of everybody… Andre honestly understood her the best.

"Hey Jade, where's your car?" Andre asks, hoping to avoid another awkward situation. Jade puts her hand to her head and sighs.

"I totally forgot my dad drove me to school today for some "Daddy Daughter Bonding Time" and I have to walk or take the bus home," Jade says.

"Hey no worries pretty goth girl, I'll drive you home," Andre offers.

"You actually have a car? And your grandma won't be in it with you?" Jade asks, shocked.

"Yeah, I have a car. Plus my grandma scared of cars now. Something about them talking and coming to life. I guess she saw it in a movie and believed it," Andre answers, laughing a bit.

"Sounds like your grandma but uh thanks for the ride I guess," Jade says, rubbing her shoulder a bit shyly.

"Hey no problem darling, just think of me as your personal taxi now. I'll drive you anywhere you desire," Andre says, smiling his charming smile as he takes her hand in his. Jade couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm driving Cat home," Robbie randomly speaks up.

"You are?" Cat asks, only hearing about this now.

"Yeah. My uncle gave me a real car this time and I figured I could give you rides and stuff," Robbie says with a huge smile.

"Oh my gosh, Robbie! That is so cool," Cat exclaims as she cheers a bit. Robbie just nods and smiles, blushing a bit.

"Okay, Trina's totally cool with you giving me rides Beck. She's grateful even," Tori says, running back to her friends.

"That's great. I guess this is one favor I don't mind doing for her," Beck says with his half smirk.

"Kids, kids… wait up," the gang hears Nancy yell and then a few seconds later they see her running towards them. "Phew, hey guys."

All of the gang wave hi and give her a smile. Nancy happily returns the smile to them. Then she starts digging through her bag. The sound of paper shuffling filled the air as the kids watched Nancy. Then quickly, Nancy pulled out the scheduling paper she was looking for.

"So, what's there on that paper you have?" Robbie asks, looking at Nancy curiously.

"This is the schedule paper for the pregnancy project. So Sikowitz did tell you guys where you are on the schedule for right now, right?" Nancy asks as she glances between the kids.

"Yeah, we're 1-2 weeks along and just found out and told the fathers, right?" Tori answers her.

"Exactly good. So who's with who?" Nancy asks.

"I'm with Robbie. Tee-hee," Cat speaks up and giggles. Robbie just smiles and nods while lacing their fingers together. Nancy smiles at them and nods.

"Then its Beck and me," Tori says. Beck just smiles and nods.

"Yup which leave Andre and me," Jade replies.

"Awe, you're all very cute couples. This will all work very nicely. Okay so the next order of business is telling your parents," Nancy says.

All of the kids nodding. Honestly, this was the part that wasn't going to be very fun. All of them knew that their parents were going to freak out a lot. Tori's dad is a cop and expects the best from her. Obviously her mom wanted that too and the only person she had to measure up to was Trina. Beck's parents let him be independent but that came with high expectations. Jade's parents never really understood her but they still thought she was a good kid. Robbie's parents thought he was weird and this just might actually excite them. Then Cat's parents were prepared for anything, especially after all of her brother's craziness.

"You guys don't have school tomorrow so you should probably do it then. It'd be perfect timing and the quicker we get it out of the way, the better. That way we can inform them of everything and they won't be to mad at you at least," Nancy explains.

All of the teenagers agree with her. Nancy thanks them again and leaves. Each teenager then prepares to head home.


	4. Telling the parents: Cat

Cat sat at her kitchen table. Humming to herself as she colored in her coloring book with her brand new crayons. Her mom was moving around the kitchen cooking lunch or dinner or something. Her dad was at work and her brother was… who knows where.

"Hey, Cat… where's your brother?" Her mom asks, stirring something.

"I don't know. He said something about going out awhile ago," Cat answered and then went back to humming to herself.

"Well, let me know when you see him. I have to give him his medications yet today," her mom says.

"M'kay. Oh hey mom," Cat says, looking up from her coloring book.

"Yeah?" Her mom responds.

"You remember my friend, Robbie, right?"

"Afro, glasses, puppet, and is really weird, right?"

"Yeah, that's him. Tee-hee."

"What about him?"

"Oh yeah, is it alright if he comes over for dinner or something tonight?"

"Sure, sure. You know the more the merrier."

Cat and her mom share a laugh. Then her mom goes back to cooking and Cat goes back to coloring. Both their heads sway left to right as they zone out and do whatever it is they are doing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Cat, sweetie," Her mom says.

"Yeah," Cat responds.

"Can you answer the door please?" Her mom asks.

"KK," Cat says, jumping up from her seat. Cat skips over to the door and then opens it. "Hey Nancy," Cat exclaims.

"Wow, hi Cat. Little loud there, little quieter please," Nancy says. Cat makes an oh face and nods. Then Cat smiles at Nancy.

"So why are you here?" Cat asks, tilting her head side to side.

"To help you out a little bit. So you and Robbie are telling your parents tonight right? And His parents tomorrow?" Nancy confirms.

"Hehe, that's right," Cat says.

"Good, good. Okay, so onto the next thing. Obviously you can't have morning sickness," Nancy goes on.

"I can't?" Cat says, genuinely concerned.

"No, Cat. You're not really pregnant. So to help you I've brought in a make artist who is going to teach you how to do make up and look like you're pregnant. He'll teach you this stuff Monday at school. And lastly, here is this recorder. Pretend you have morning sickness. You hit play and it will sound like you're throwing up," Nancy says, handing Cat the little sound device.

"Cool," Cat says, taking the device from Nancy.

"Yup, so that's all I have for you now. See you later, Cat," Nancy says goodbye.

"See ya Nancy," Cat responds, closing the door. She walks back into the kitchen to her coloring stuff and sits down.

"Who was at the door?" Her mom asks.

"Oh yeah, um, some delivery man who had the wrong address," Cat answers. Cat starts to color again. After a little awhile she feels the device in her pocket. Her eyes widen at first and then she remembers what it is. "Um, I don't feel so well," She says before running to the bathroom. Closing the door, she hunches over the toilet and press play. Her mom goes after her and when Cat hears the door open she hits stop then flushes the toilet.

"You feel okay? Are you sick or something?" Her mom asks, running a hand through Cat's red hair. Cat leans back and kind of curls into her mom.

"Nah, I'm fine. Really," Cat says, closing her eyes as she enjoys the attention from her mom.

"Are you sure?" Her mom double checks.

"I'm really super duper fine mom. I promise," Cat says, eyes still closed.

"Well, if you insist," her mom gives into her.

"I'm just going to go video chat Jade or Tori or both of them in my room. Okay, call me if you need me," Cat says before standing up and taking off for her room. Mrs. Valentine laughs at her daughter. Sick one moment and full of energy the next. Standing up, Mrs. Valentine heads to the kitchen to finish cooking.

Couple hours later- Robbie's visit

"Hello Mrs. Valentine," Robbie says as Cat's mom opens the door. She smiles at him and invites him inside. Nodding, Robbie steps in. Cat comes rushing down the stairs and jumps onto Robbie. Her arms wrap around him in a hug. He chuckles and hugs her back. Cat's mom just laughs, shakes her head, and walks towards the living room.

"You ready for this?" Robbie asks Cat as he nervously rubs the back of his neck.

"Where's Rex?" Cat asks, noticing that Robbie was seemingly puppet less.

"In the backpack, sugar lips. I just couldn't miss this chance to watch Robbie completely humiliate himself," Rex yells out with a laugh.

"Hey, I will not humiliate myself," Robbie defends himself.

"No offense Robbie but you probably will," Cat points out.

"I know," Robbie gives in with a sigh. Cat chuckles as she quickly runs her hand through his hair with a smile.

"Yes, I'm ready if you are," Cat says, taking a step back from Robbie.

"Well then, shall we?" Robbie asks, holding his hand out to Cat.

"We shall," She responds with a giggle as she takes his hand. Their fingers intertwine as they walk into the living room. Sitting on the two chairs are Cat's mom and dad. Leaned back in a bean bag and playing video games was Cat's crazy older brother. So quickly Cat and Robbie sit down in the open spots on the couch.

"So what's new, kids?" Cat's dad asks. Cat glances around the room, suddenly feeling very nervous and paranoid. She squeezes Robbie's hand as she tries to calm herself down at least a little bit.

"Well," Robbie starts but gets interrupted by Cat screaming out, "Oh, I can't take it anymore!"

"What can't you take?" Cat's mom asks, confused by her daughter's sudden outburst.

"I'm pregnant," Cat says quickly, looking away from her parents.

"No way. So does this mean I'm going to be an uncle?" Cat's brother finally speaks up. Cat's parents glance between each other and then between all three teenagers in their living room.

"Um, why don't you play your video game upstairs in your room," Cat's mom suggests to her son.

"But mom, this is cooler," he complains.

"Your room, now," She says in a firm voice.

"Fine," He sighs as he pushes himself out of the bean bag. Walking over to Cat, he leans over and kisses her forehead. "Good luck, lil sis," He whispers in her ear. Cat smiles and wraps her arms around his waist. He smiles and hugs her back. Then once her arms release him, he starts up the stairs. "I'm going to see if I still have that bag of fake arms under my bed. The guys want to use them in a video or something," He calls down, letting his parents know he'll be busy for awhile.

Robbie looks around at Cat's family and see how none of this has quite fazed any of them yet. They must truly all be insane at least a little bit.

"How could you let this happen, Cat? I thought you were doing so well. You at least seem to be more normal than your brother. Do you even know who the father is?" Cat's dad says, letting some steam go.

"I'm sorry daddy, it just happened. And I do too know who the father is," Cat says, suddenly realizing how hard this really is. Its not everyday you tell your parents you're pregnant.

"Who is it than?" Her dad asks.

"Um, me," Robbie says quietly as he raises his hand. Cat's dad just raises his eyebrows.

"Well, this is unexpected news," Cat's mom says.

"Unexpected? More like unacceptable," Cat's dad replies.

"Oh calm down, honey. I was only a little older than Cat when I got pregnant for the first time. Besides we knew this day was coming. So let's enjoy this," Cat's mom says, smiling at Cat and Robbie. "Besides, who knew Robbie had it in him?" Cat's mom teases, leaning over to pinch Robbie's cheek.

Taking a deep breath, Cat's dad agrees. Cat looks up hopefully at her parents' faces. Robbie gently rubs her back. He was honestly surprised at how normal her parents' reactions were. Sometimes they were a little crazy like their kids.

"You're right, you're right. You're always right," Cat's dad says, smiling at his wife who gently strokes his cheek.

"You're not mad, daddy?" Cat asks.

"Mad no, but I am disappointed. I just expected better from my little girl. Now Robbie, you have to understand I only expect the best for her," her dad answers. Robbie gulps and nods.

"You can count on me. I will give her whatever she needs," Robbie responds.

"Yay, can we make cupcakes?" Cat cheers.

"Sure we can. And we can use rainbow sprinkles. You know how much I love rainbow sprinkles. They're so pretty and colorful. Like a real rainbow," Cat's dad answers, stroking his daughter's hair a little. This gets everybody in the living room to laugh a little bit. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, I'll get it," Cat says, jumping up very eagerly. Cat literally runs to the door and opens it to Nancy's smiling face.

"So, you told them? I am on time, right?" Nancy asks as Cat lets her into the house. Cat giggles and nods.

"Right on time. Dad just promised to make cupcakes with rainbow sprinkles! Like, how amazing is that?" Cat answers, leading Nancy into the living room where everyone else is patiently waiting for Cat's return. Nancy puts on her friendliest smiles and walks into the living room.

"Hello everybody. My name is Nancy and I'm here to clear up a few things," Nancy greets them as she shakes hands with Cat's parents. They look at each other, at the two teenagers in the room, and at Nancy with a confused look.

"Are you one of Cat's brother's doctors? Because if you are, I'm sorry that I don't remember you. He has so many doctors now that I can't quite keep them all straight. You must know how it is being a doctor and all," Cat's mom speaks up.

"Oh, no. I'm not a doctor at all. I'm a movie director and producer. Cat has actually agreed to be in one of my movies and you all just took part in it," Nancy says.

"What? I'm sorry but I don't quite follow," Cat's mom says.

"Yes, let me explain. You see Cat has agreed to star in movie about teen pregnancy. Its called pregnancy project. Your daughter must have just told you she is pregnant and she is not really pregnant. We are trying to film a teen pregnancy from the teen's point of view. We didn't tell you earlier because we wanted to get your true reaction. Now we'd like you to act as if Cat was truly pregnant and if you could not tell Cat's brother. Its important that everything seems as real as possible," Nancy gives her long speech about the movie.

"Cat, you agreed to this?" Cat's mom asks, looking her daughter directly in the eyes.

"Yes. It sounded like fun, besides I like babies. They're cute," Cat answers.

"Oh lighten up honey. This might be good for her acting skills besides she seems like she wants to do it. Besides she needs to come make cupcakes with me. You too Robbie. You agreed to this, you make cupcakes too," Cat's dad says, taking both teenagers into the kitchen with him to make cupcakes.

"This isn't a problem is it? I mean the project won't go as well if Cat can't participate but I totally understand if you do not want your daughter participating in it," Nancy says to Cat's mom.

"Oh no. Its perfectly fine. I was just making sure Cat knew what she was getting into. Sometimes she doesn't always quite know but with our family things like this is quite normal," Cat's mom says with a big smile.

"Normal?" Nancy questions.

"Its best not to ask," Cat's mom answers. Nancy just nods.

"Well, I have to go. Thank you for your cooperation and I guess I will talk to you soon then to discuss things in more detail," Nancy says. Cat's mom smiles and nods. They say their goodbyes and then Cat's mom sees Nancy to the door. Once Nancy had left, she goes and joins everyone else in making cupcakes, after inviting Cat's brother too.


	5. Telling the parents: Jade

Knock. Knock.

Jade sighs. Why couldn't he use the doorbell? Her dad wasn't home yet so he was early. Very early and Jade wasn't sure how she felt about this. Was it an annoyance or a convenience? Jade thought it was best to decide what it was later as she opened the door to Andre's smiling face.

"Hey, hey scary girl," He greets her with a small chuckle. Jade just lets out a groan as she storms away from the door and back to her seat on the couch. "Okay then…," Andre says as he lets himself in and shuts the door. Following Jade's path, Andre made his way to the living room. Andre saw two choices in front of him. One, he could attempt sitting on the couch with Jade. That one lead to possible injury and depending on her mood, death. Then there was option two of sitting on the other chair in the room. Without much thought, Andre took option two.

"You're early," Jade says, not looking away from the television. She wasn't really watching but just flipping through channels. There was nothing good on these days. Too bad they couldn't have played her favorite horror movies or murder shows.

"No, you didn't tell me when your dad would be home. All I got was a text that said come over. So I waited a couple hours, did some homework, took care of my grandma, and then came over," Andre admits.

"Well, I'm the pregnant one. Maybe you should have came over when I texted you. Maybe now is a bad time," Jade tells him in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Is now a bad time? I could always leave if that's what you want, Jade," Andre offers, motioning to the door with his hand. Jade sighs and tilts her head side to side before looking at Andre.

"No, stay. You're already here, so what's the point of kicking you out only to have you come back whenever my dad decides to show up," Jade informs him. Andre just sucks in his cheeks a bit and nods. Jade moves her eyes away from Andre's face back to the TV. Remote in hand, Jade continues to fly through the different channels. Needless to say, none of the shows that were on really caught her attention enough for longer than five seconds or so.

Andre looks around the room to notice that Jade's house is about as dark and scary as the way she dresses. Jade's look was always something quite eye-catching. From the dark colors to how they looked on her. Honestly, Jade's look always interested Andre. She was always beautiful and this house had that same beauty she seemed to hold. Scary and dark but beautiful and oh so interesting.

"I'm bored," Jade complains, throwing the TV remote down onto the coffee table in front of her.

"Well, what do you do when you're bored? Just sit here and complain to yourself or do you go out and actually find something you like to do… for example, bring misery to small children by telling them there is no Santa Claus," Andre speaks up.

"Hey, I only did that one year and had plenty of angry moms talk to me about how important childhood is. Though it was fun. Almost as fun as scaring newborn babies. Usually when I'm bored, I sharpen my scissors or something like that but you're here so I felt like complaining to you," Jade shoots back.

"Okay, well… what do you want to do? I'm willing to do whatever it takes to entertain you… as long as it doesn't cause me harm," Andre offers.

"Can we watch the Scissoring?" Jade asks, showing much excitement. Andre raises an eyebrow at her. He knew it was her favorite movie of all time but for obvious reasons, he had never seen it himself. Though he did offer to do whatever Jade wanted as long as he was safe. So watching the Scissoring it was.

"Sure thing, pop it in crazy goth girl," Andre says with a teasing smile. Jade can't fight the smile she gets when she moves over to the movie shelf. Who cares if Andre is teasing her right now? She gets to watch her all time favorite movie and maybe scare Andre just a bit. Instantly finding the movie, Jade eagerly places it in the DVD player and sits down on the couch. Andre makes no move to anywhere near her, looking content from his spot in the chair.

"Andre… you need to sit on the couch. You can see the TV better from the couch and this movie deserves to be seen from the best position at all times," Jade orders but with a teasing smirk of her own. Andre lets out a small laugh before getting up and taking a seat on the couch next to Jade. As soon as Andre sits down, Jade hits play and lets the movie starts.

Couple hours later after the movie

"Wow," Andre says, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"Is that all you can say?" Jade asks, looking up at Andre. Andre nods, not quite sure of what to say after watching that movie. "I told you guys that it was an amazing movie," Jade says proudly. Her arms cross over her chest as she realizes sometime during the movie her and Andre had started cuddling. She is quick to distance herself from the teenage boy who still can't tear his eyes away from the blank screen.

"I can see why you like that movie so much… I just don't know what to say. Its left me speechless actually," Andre admits, rubbing his chest slightly. The sound of the door opening and closing draws the attention of the two teenagers on the couch. Jade's dad walks in, dropping his briefcase and fixing his tie slightly.

"I didn't know you were having company over today, Jade," Her dad says in his stern voice.

"Oh really? I thought I told you earlier this morning," Jade says with a shrug. Her dad looks at her and they stare at each other in the eyes.

"When? You weren't up when I left. You simply refused to get out of bed," Her dad responds.

"Its Saturday. I reserve the right to have a break and sleep in on Saturdays," Jade says. Andre can feel the room tense. It was obvious Jade and her dad hadn't gotten over all their differences. Her dad now accepted her as a writer but everyone knew that it took a lot for Jade and her dad to actually truly get along.

"Like every other teenaged girl," Her dad mumbles as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Actually dad, Andre and I have something very important to tell you," Jade calls over to him. Andre tensed up next to her. Suddenly he felt real nervous. This was the part where everything got real. Telling her dad, having his real reaction, and not know what to say… the joys of having a pretend pregnancy with one Jade West. Jade's dad walked back into the living room with a glass of water in his hand.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" Jade's dad asks, taking a sip of water from the glass. Andre gulped nervously, not quite sure if he should say anything now or just let Jade handle it. Jade looked like she was going to enjoy this. She probably was because it was another way to get under her dad's skin. She loved to defy him sometimes so he would simply pay attention to her and listen to what she had to say.

"You might want to sit down for this one dad," Jade says, motioning to the free chair in the room. Jade's dad raised an eyebrow at them but sat down in the chair anyway.

"Sir, I want you to know you have a very wonderful daughter and she is quite amazing," Andre started to speak. He didn't know quite what to say.

"You're not asking her to marry you, are you?" Jade's dad asks Andre. Andre looks shock and instantly shakes his head no.

"No, definitely not sir," Andre is quick to reply.

"Good, cause as you should know she just recently got out of a relationship with that Oliver kid," Jade's dad tells Andre.

"I know. We're all friends if you remember, Mr. West," Andre responds. Jade's dad just nods, taking another drink of water.

"I'm pregnant," Jade just says out loud and in an almost bored tone. Andre is shocked at how easily she said it and her dad was choking on the water he was drinking. When he calmed down, he looked between the two teenagers. Neither Jade nor Andre could even tell what he was thinking or felt.

"Really Jade? I thought you knew better and when to say no. I get that we don't get along and you hate that we aren't the perfect family but to rebel you don't have to go and let yourself get pregnant," Jade's dad's voice roared out. Jade just sat there unflinching but Andre was the one who felt uncomfortable.

"Now, sir, it isn't her fault," Andre tries to defend Jade.

"So if it isn't hers, its yours, right?" Mr. West points out.

"No, to be in this situation it takes two. I'm not saying Jade isn't to blame but it isn't all her fault. So, we made a stupid decision and now she's pregnant. You don't have to be happy about it and you're welcome to be disappointed but the least you can do is support your daughter," Andre speaks his mind. Jade's dad looks taken back a little bit and pretty much left speechless.

"Well, Jade, I have to say I definitely like the father. He knows when to stick up for his friends and in this case, mother of his child. He's right though, I'm not thrilled but I will support you," Jade's dad gives in. And then all of a sudden there is a knock at the door. Taking the opportunity to leave, Jade's dad stands up to answer it. When he opens the door, there is Nancy standing with the friendliest smile ever on her face.

"Hello, you must be Mr. West," Nancy greets.

"I am and I'd like to say whatever you're selling, I'm really not interested and kind of in the middle of something important at the moment," Mr. West tells Nancy.

"Oh, I know. I'm actually here because of that something important. If you would be so kind to invite me in, I would love to explain myself and everything else to you," Nancy informs Mr. West. With his interest piqued, he lets Nancy enter his home. Nancy smiles and waves to the kids before turning to face Jade's dad. "I'm Nancy. I'm a movie director and producer. Your daughter and her friend have agreed to be in my recent work. It is a documentary on teen pregnancy from the teen's point of view. It is called pregnancy project," Nancy starts off with her usual business greeting.

"Okay," Mr. West says, following what Nancy just said to a point.

"Your daughter isn't really pregnant. Its all fake but will be great to help out with my project," Nancy continues.

"So what you're saying is my daughter is in your new movie thing and you'd like me to allow this even though she has to pretend to be pregnant?" Mr. West asks to clarify.

"Yes. I totally get it if you're uncomfortable with this and I wish I could have told you earlier but I needed your real reaction to hearing your daughter is pregnant. You are welcome to say no to this movie offer but I'd love it if you'd let Jade participate," Nancy says.

"Jade can continue doing this. She knows what she gets herself into. I'm guessing you are expecting me to treat her as if she was really pregnant though and we didn't just have this conversation," Mr. West responds.

"Exactly. You won't even notice the cameras. Thank you for you participation though," Nancy thanks Mr. West. She then goes on to explain the throw up sound, make up artist, and few other things to the West family and Andre. When she got everything said and done, she left with a happy goodbye and onto the rest of her day while they started their true acting for her little movie project.


End file.
